A Hollow Ninja
by Kurochan12
Summary: Betray by her own village, she decide to leave. When she got back from her mission she saw a mysterious door. It take her to another dimension where she meet a certain orange hair shinigami. oc x Ichigo. This my first fanfic don't like don't read my writing still suck I will try to get better. Pls r&r. Might do other pairing need work on it. Rewrite.
1. Another world

**Chapter 1 Another world**

**Rewrite and changing a lot of things. I don't want Akane to be OP (over power) so I'm changing it.**

* * *

Akane had just return back to her base. She was injured with cut everywhere and a large gash on her back, she had got back form her mission and she was ambush by leaf nin, she manage to make it out alive. While walking down the hallway that when she saw a door on the left '_I never remember seeing this door here_.' she thought about opening it.

**'****_I don't think if this is a good idea Akane_****.' **

'_I know I felt like I should go in_.'

**_'If that what you felt than I'm with you.'_**

'Thank Kuro.'

She reach to the handle se twist the handle and open the door and there was nothing in the door it was all pitch black. 'This is definitely weird.' Then everything turn up side down everything was change 'What happening!' She yelled. Then everything goes black.

Akane pov

I felt wet for some reason when I open my eyes it was raining the sky is grey and I look at my surrounding turn out. I'm in a graveyard then I sense some one chakra, I follow the chakra and I saw a guy about my age his hair is spiky orange. He was wearing . He was fighting a huge thing that look like a giant hamster with bird like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb and it have a mask. The guy with the orange hair seem to in critical condition.

I ran at the monster and kick it really hard that it skid 12m away. The orang hair guy stood there shock at what I just did, the monster recover back on it feet.

"Another shinigami?... No your ribbon is different."

I glare at the at the monster, taking a fighting stance I look to my right shoulder to see if the orange hair guy was okay, he was still standing I'm impress, people would usually don't last that long he was just like me never give up. I look back at the monster, then it launch toward me I jump above it and throw kunai on it back there was wire a attach to it, I run quick speed around it that the monster struggle to break the wire but wire has chackra on and I pull it very hard that it slightly cut the hollow. I look at the guy beside me and he staring at me with wide eye then before.

"Well are you going to finish it?" I asked.

Ichigo pov

When I was fighting the hollow that killed my mom, this girl just appear out off nowhere, she just kick a hollow that it flew 12m, I gotta admit that was impressive. She even quicker then me. The hollow was tied up in the wire and she ask me to finish it. I walk toward the hollow and raise my sword. But the hollow manage to snap the wire, it launch toward me, I doge it and slash it right side blood and it screech in pain.

The mysterious girl dash to the hallow, pull her katana out stab the hallow blood gust out of the hallow. The hallow transform in my mom. It smile at me.

"Hehe not bad.. ugh." I glare at the hallow

"Hehe you're surprise. I did say that I don't remember as far back as 6 year. Why is it that I could create your mother like this? You have to know the reason right? That's what your face is saying hehehehe!" the hallow said.

"...You..." I glare at the hollow.

"You didn't realize it? When I attack you I only use this hand. With these claws, I looked in! Into your memories! With this hand I peek into an enemy's memory. I search for the one thing he can't cut more than anything." Showing the hand with claw. "And then, with this hand I created a similar to that!"

It lung toward, I stood there didn't have time to move the large blade was heading toward me. Until the raven hair girl push me out of the way of the way, I was shock she was I stab right in the chest. I have to do something.

Akane pov

So... much... pain...

I chock blood came out of my mouth, I glare at the monster. "Hehee look like I'll be eating you first!" Once it said that the orange hair orange guy stab the monster in it's side and drag the sword across the body. Blood splatter everywhere but it was still alive.

Damit, all my other injuries are not heal yet. I pull myself out of the blade I was barely standing. My leg grew weak as I was about fall the orange hair guy caught me in time.

"Thanks... (cough)."

"MY ARM... MY ARM BODY IS...!"

"BAHAH... BAHA... BAHAHAH"

"Ichigo!" I heard a voice. So that what his name is huh? And it means strawberry.

"Ha.. ha.. (cough)..." He was breathing heavily. Then I saw a girl about 4"8 1/2 cm with black hair with several strands of hair hanging between her I eyes. She was wearing a sunny dress.

"...Yo you're late... I've already... clean it all up..." He smile. I look at the girl and she smile softly and said "...Fool..." she continue "...The one who said not to interfere... was you."

"...Oh yeah...?... Hehe."

I look at the monster again then it began to move and to lung toward us. "Behind you Ichigo!" She shouted.

The blade was coming at us fast. I push him off me, once the blade was close enough I block the blade with my hand and gripped it tightly. Look at it darkly I raise my hand a ball of lightning appear and I smirk at it "Heh... Chidori." I ram the Chidori it chest. Blood splatter.

"RRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

But it was still alive that lucky baste-red. It transform into the an orange hair women and she smile.

"Your strong... I will have my time eating you later... Now I have to deal with the boy... Hehe... Boy... You asked me when you first saw my form... Is the lure "Lure" a "Part" of me? In other words you asked "Are you the real body?" The orange hair guy eyes widen.

"I'll answer that question..."

"THE ANSWER IS NO! BOTH ARE THE REAL BODY!"

"If one part is injured then I jump to the other! And with me now in this body... There's no way you can cut me!"

"You...!" The orange hair guy growl at it he was about to walk toward I stop him.

"Enough with this injure you can barely stand so stop!" I yelled at him. Damed my injuries.

"She right Ichigo you need to stop this is reckless!" Yelled the girl trying to stop him from moving.

"HEHE! THAT RIGHT. STOP IT! A BEAST WITH DEVELOPED VISION IS ALWAYS CONTROL BY THAT VISION! YES, EVEN THOUGH YOU KNOW WHO I AM ON THE INSIDE, YOU CAN'T CUT ME WHILE I'M IN YOUR MOTHER'S FORM!"

"AND" It jump away. "EVEN IF YOU CAN CUT ME, YOU CAN'T FOLLOW ME IN THAT STATE!" I react fast I threw chakra shuriken at and it hiss in pain, but it escape.

"WAIT!" He shouted. "ICHIGO! Enough already! Stop you... can't fight him anymore! This... Fight... is over...!" She yelled at him but he snap back.

"...NOT YET...! He's still not dead yet... I can still fight...! Still..."

"ICHIGO!" She scream at him. I notice that he was unconscious I manage to catch him in time. I lay him on the ground and began to healing him. The girl look at me in aware of what I am doing.

I began to feel light headed and every thing goes black.


	2. Sexy No Jutsu!

**Hello my reader this is chapter 2 I will tried not make the character goes out off place and Please r&r**

**Disclaimer I don't own bleach or naruto oc character is mine**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Meeting strawberry and sparring match part 1**

Dream

_Pain... So much... Pain_

_That all Akane ever felt when she was 4. The villager hated the two brother and sister because they are jinjurikin._

_Why _

_WHY_

**_WHY_**

**_"AAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

_"Everybody run!"_

_"That monster is going to kill us!"_

_"AAAAAHHHH!" _

Akane First person

I snap my eyes open, I notice that I in somebody house. I sat up, suddenly the door open revile a shaggy blonde hair man with hat with green strip and he was wearing a lot green, next to him is that orange hair guy what seem to be wearing a uniform.

"How are you feeling." Spoke the blonde hair man.

"I'm fine." I said to him. I look around and ask.

"Where am I by the way?"

"You are right now in Karakura Town. Beside that who are you?" He was giving me a stern look.

"Kuran Akane." I replied.

"Kisuke, Urahara" He replied. I made a quick nod and said my thank you's and stood up, ready to leave. He then swiftly grabbed my shirt.

"Well Kuran-san don't you stay here for the night since you don't have anywhere to go." He offer me.

I nod at him I turn my attention on the orange hair guy.

"What your name?" He look at me and replied

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo huh?

...

Wait a minute. I raise my right eyebrow "Isn't Ichigo means strawberry and it a girl name?" He look at me in rage. "Hey my name means number 1 guardian, it means one to protect!." He yelled at me.

"Whatever you say strawberry." I smirk in my head as he face turn red in anger. "Well you think you're so strong then face in a sparring match."

"Urahara san can you show us the training ground." Urahara nod and show us. I stood shock at the the training ground which is under the uner the shop.

"Whao your training ground is under the house!"

"Yes it is. Kuran san do you use range attack or close combat." He asked me.

"Both."

Urahara point to the right ride and said "Kuran san you to this side, Ichigo the other." We went to out spott. I pull my glove down tightly, mean while Ichigo take his large sword out.

"Urahara tell us when to start." Turn his attention back toward me with a determine face, mine was emotionless. Urahara who was in the middle take his fan out raise it in the air.

"Begin."

The two dash toward each other with weapon ready.

CLING!

The two weapons clash each other; kunai and sword. Akane was holding her ground, mean while Ichigo struggles to push her off. Akane pulls her kunai back swung it at him, he raise his sword. Both weapon clash.

CLING

CLING

SLASH

WHOSH

Akane back flipped to avoid Ichigo's sword that was heading toward her. Once she was in distance with him Akane stomped her feet to the ground causing a large crack heading toward him. His jaw drop to the ground at how she was able to form crack on the ground and avoided it. She dashed to him with quick speed and punched Ichigo on the cheek that flew across the training ground and smashed into a bolder that crumble into pieces. Ichigo got back up again run at her with his sword ready to slash her but Akane grabed his sword with both hands and gripped it tightly. She kicked him in the stomach, he cringed in pain but got back up, Akane ran to him to create an after image just as the he was trying to cut her and appeared behind him with a rasengan ready in her hand.

"Rasengan!" She hit the rasengan behind his back and he was sent flying through the air and to the ground. Struggling he got back up again.

"NO... (cough) I'm not done yet." He charged at the with all his strength trying to hit her. Akane dodged every single attack, when she an opening. She skid behind him and did a round house kick him to the head.

'Damed she good' Ichigo commented while struggling to stand up. 'I think she cracked my ribs.'

"I think that's enough Strawberry! Do you want to give it up?" Akane yelled from a far.

"No, no."

"Well, this is a bother" Akane whispered and thought to herself.

"Where going to end this with a last strike!" Akane yelled.

"Come at me with all you got and I'll do the same"

"3, 2, 1 . . ." Ichigo said. Ichigo took his stance ready to pierce her and charges towards her quickly. While Akane stood there . . . doing hand signs. "SEXY NO JUTSU!" Akane yelled and a poof of smoke formed covering half her body. . . Akane reached her elbows to her belly button naked and showed Ichigo. "SHIT, FUCK IT ALL" Ichigo blushed hard and looked away and had a waterfall of blood from his nose. Urahara did the same and Tessai covered Jinta's and Ururu's eyes. "Hey, hey what happened?!" Jinta shuoted. "You'll understand when your older Jinta." Tessai said to bothe of them. "I don't want to destroy your eyes . . ."

"WINNER IS AKANE CHAN! WITH HER SEXY-NESSSSSSS!

Akane changed back to her normal form and began to heal him. Ichigo was amaze that not only she could fight and do her sexy jutsu but to heal as well. Once she was done Ichigo felt as if there wasn't a single scratch on him. She offer her hand to him, he gladly accept it. Looking away from her embarrassed to what her saw.

"Thanks." He was still red from blushing. She nodded at him. "Since I win, I think I'll call you strawberry from now on." When she finished the sentence, she couldn't stop but smirked his face.

"W-what... WE NEVER AGREED TO ANY OF THIS!?" He yelled in rage at Akane. "THE LAST MOVE WAS TOTALLY CHEATING!" Ichigo added.

"Well too bad so sad strawberry. I will call you by your name if you beat me in a sparring match, but you'll never beat me as long as I do the sexy jutsu." She look at him directly in his eyes. He look at her back with determination in his.

"Just you wait, I will beat you one day."

At the back the other were shock at what she cable off. "She demolished the training ground!" Jinta yelled.

"S-she so s-strong." Ururu comment.

Urahara look at Akane and noticed the katana she have strap on her back.

'_That katana it looks... familiar... It can't be...!" _The black cat next to Urahara have the same thought as.

_'I never knew you had a daughter." _Urahara eyes were train on her.

_'Where are you now... Nariaki.'_

_To be continued_

* * *

**Hello people this the end of pt 2 for for meeting strawberry and sparring match. I went to Smash today and it was awesome, I brought a survey crop coat and now I'm still wearing it. I thought about a Rwby and Black Rock Shooter crossover or a Teen Titian and black rock shooter tell me if you want me to do it Rwby and black rock shooter chapter 1 is finish but I have to fix it.**

**I might do some yaoi story it depend if you want me to. No M it rated T or maybe K**

**Just to let you know when I finish the other chapter then I'm doing the anime version, wait till I get the disc (still slow internet). It will take a while for me to update cause I still have school and other things. Plus I will be doing the movies, can you put them in order for me to do please. There will sometime be bonus chapter or movie it depend how I imagine it and how it goes. Until next time on A hollow ninja.**

**Sexy No Justsu: Turn into a naked girl/boy and works 100% on people.**

**Going to high school and weird family.**

**"Akane you are now going to Karakura high school."**

**"First I have to deal with the midget and now you!"**

**"I wanted to ask you something. Where did you come from."**

**"I am from the ninja world. It is a cruel world, there are people that will betray you."**

**"Have you been betrayed?"**

**"OH MASAKI! OUR SON HAS FINAL FOUND A GIRL, I'M SO PROUND OF HIM."**


	3. High school and weird family

**Hello my fellow reader sorry if the previous chapter is short I will try to make it longer.**

* * *

High school and weird family

It's morning. Akane woke up early in the morning as, Urahara needed to talk to her. Akane walkd to the room where Urahara sat, she opened the door. Urahara was sitting down drinking tea. He look up and smiled at Akane.

"Good morning, Akane, how are you?"

"Fine." She sat down in front of him on the opposite side of the table.

"What is it you want to talk about?" His smile shifted to a serious look.

"Tell me Akane, where did you come from?" Akane looked directly in his eyes as her face remained emotionless. She sighed then told him.

"I'm from the ninja world."

"What is the ninja world like?"

"The ninja world is a cruel world. There are people you trust betrayed you."

"Have you ever been betrayed?" She close her eyes then answer.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me more about it."

Akane proceed and tell everything Urahara need to know about the ninja world. And she told him that she was betray by her own village and friends by Karin, and the reason why she left the village and become missing nin, she explain to him how she got here and where she meet Ichigo. Urahara had a sympathy look on his face, he really felt bad for the girl in front of him who had to endure everything. She had leave her home, being chase down by her own village to be sent to prison or executed, that she lock way her emotion. Once she finish telling, he hug her.

Akane was shock that he hug her. "It's okay Akane, you can tell me anything I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

With that she pull away from the hug. "Thank you Urahara, you remind me of Kakashi sensei."

"Who is Kakashi?"

"His my team mate sensei, he look out for us, he would always be there for us... And he have a habit of reading porn in front of us."

Urahara was shock that a grown man who is their sensei, read porn in front of his students.

"But we got used to it. He and the other believed in me, he understand why I left the village." Akane finish. Urahara brought out his to cover his face and said.

"Well Akane you going to Karakura high school." Akane was in absolute shock. Urahara had his to cover his face to hide tha he was smiling.

"WHAT!"

* * *

At Karakura high shcool

"Did you hear something?" Ichigo ask Rukia.

"No I didn't hear anything." Rukia replied.

"Huh? Weird I thought I herd something."

* * *

The next day, karakura high school.

Ichigo first person

"Student today we have a new student to please be nice to her she just move here, you may come in now." I look at the door. My jaw drooped to the ground standing right in font of the door is Akane. What the heck is she doing here!?

"Why don't you introduce yourself." Mrs Misato ask Akane she turn her attention to the class.

"My name is Akane Kuran, there are things I like and dislike and that all you need to know." All she said was just her name! And her face was emotionless.

"Kuran san why don't you take a seat next to Kurosaki." She walk to the seat next to me. Teacher began the teaching, I'm going ask her what is she doing here when class end.

* * *

Third person

The bell rang and it was lunch time, meanwhile Akane was packing her stuff in her bag. Just as Akane was about to walk out of the door, Ichigo walk to her and grab her hand drag her outside.

"Alright now, so tell what the hell are you doing here!" He yelled at her.

"Hey if you want to know ask Urahara yourself." Ichigo eyes narrow at Akane.

"First the midget and now you!" He Yelled in anger. Suddenly there was a beeping noise that Akane manage to hear, as it get closer. She look at where the source of the noise was and she saw the short girl running toward them.

"Ichigo there a hollow nearby." She shouted, he nod. She wear her glove, she smack her to Ichigo. His body fall to the and now his in his shinigami form. He turn to Akane. "Take care off my body." with that he ran off with rukia. Once they were out off site, Akane did a hand sign.

"Shadow clone justsu!" She summon a clone, the clone nod her head at Akane. Akane ran after those two as her clone stay back to look after Ichigo body.

* * *

With Ichigo

The hollow that Ichigo was trying to kill was fast. It lung toward him, he dodge away from the attack and manage to cut it hand. It hiss at him, the hollow whack it tail attack him, Ichigo jump back to avoid the tail wiping toward him. Suddenly a black figure come out of nowhere kick the hollow in the face that it's mask crack. The figure was Akane.

"AKANE?!"

"AKANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AND LOOK AFTER MY BODY!"

"It's safe, I sent my clone to look after it." Rukia and Ichigo gave her a questioning look. Akane sweat dropped and sigh.

"I create a clone to look after your body, so I ran after you guys and saw that you guys need help." She explain.

The hollow saw the three distracted. It lung toward them with it claw ready to tear one of them. Akane glare at the monster, she took her sketch book out focussing her chakra into the drawing. She pull out the baseball bat and swing right in the hollow mask that force shatter it mask, the hollow flew 20m away from them.

**'She hit, she score.'** Kuro said as watch the hollow hit the ground and disappear.

**11 point to my host. **The 11 tail comment. The baseball bat in Akane hand dispel and the sketch book has no drawing of a baseball bat. The watch in awestruck that their jaw hit the ground with their eyes widen at the sight.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Ichigo and Rukia shout at the girl.

"Didn't Urahara san told you what I am?" The two shook their head. Akane began to tell them that she is from the ninja world, but avoid the part where she was betray by her village and her past.

"So everyone in your world have reiatsu?" Akane nod to Rukia.

"Interesting."

"Well Let get back to school." Ichigo said, as the three walk back to the school.

* * *

Akane pov

It was the end of the school, Ichigo, Rukia and me were walking home from school. As we reach Ichigo house, Rukia climb up to Ichigo window to get in. I was about to walk back to Urahara shop, when Ichigo spoke. "Hey Akane." I turn to him giving him a questioning look.

"Would you like to come in to joined me with my family for dinner." I look at him and nod. Just as he open the door, there was man kick Ichigo to the face. "I GOT YOU THIS TIME ICHIGO!" Ichigo got up from the ground and kick him back.

"WHAT THE HELL GOAT FACE!"

"YOU SHOULD ALWAYS BE PREPARE!"

"YOU DON'T KICK YOUR SON IN THE FACE WHEN HE JUST GOT BACK!" Akane sweat dropped at the two of them in front of her, Ichigo was strangling the man what seem to be his dad.

**'What a weird dad he have.'**

**I agreed.**

'I know'. The two had finally stop fighting, unitl Ichigo's dad notice me he. "Hello there I am ichigo's dad, Ishin Kurosaki." He greet me with his smile.

"Hello Kurosaki san." I greet him back. He turn his attention to Ichigo and shout at him.

"Ichigo I didn't know you have a girlfriend."

"SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU GOAT FACE!"

"Oh MASAKI OUR SON HAS FINALY FOUND A GIRL. I'M SO PROUD OF HIM."

Once again slamming his feet to his dad face. I just look at them blankly, I follow Ichigo and enter the house. The inside house seem like a commutable place, there was the living room beside to there was a dining room next to the kitchen. I saw a two girls one with black hair and the other with light brown hair.

"Oi Ichigo your back." Said the black hair girl. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and track pant, and wear a blue cap.

"And who she?"

"She a friend."

"I am Akane Kuran." I introduce myself.

"I'm Karin, Ichigo sister and over there is Yuzu. We twins."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here never seen you around here?" Karin asked.

"I just moved here and strawberry here invite me for dinner."

"Hey stop calling me strawberry!"

"Says the guy who loss the fight to a girl." Twin start laughing at him, his face was flushed of embarrassment.

Once out fight were over we went to the dinner room and began to eat. Some them asked me question.

"So Akane when did you meet Ichigo?"

"In school."

"What are the things you like?"

"I prefer to help people and I like to draw."

"Does your parent know that you came over our house for dinner?"

"..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yuzu apologise

"No it okay you didn't know." I look at the time it was 04:59 and I saw a soccer ball and ask Karin. "Hey Karin you play soccer right?"

"Yeah I do what about it?"

"How about we go to the park, and will play soccer there."

"Really?! (Akane nod) ALRIGHT!" The two finish their dinner and left to go to the park. Upon arriving there was a group teenagers there they were also playing soccer. "Those guys always bullied my friends and me, they won't let us use the park."

I look at them with my narrow eyes, then I had an idea. "Karin get ready to play ball." She look at me then nod in understanding what I mean. I walk toward them, the boys then turn their attention to me then Karin.

"Oi you not suppose to be here Kurosaki."

"You heard him."

I look at her ready, I yelled "NOW!" She kick the ball to me. Once it reach to me I kick the ball so hard the ball hit the leader so hard, that he flew 7 feet away. They all have terror in their's eyes. I give the leave-or-die face, they went to pick up their leader and ran of.

"Alright!" Karin cheer. Once they were gone we play soccer together.

* * *

3 hours later

"Man that was fun." Karin cheer happily. I nod. The two of us were walking on their way home walking with awkward silence we arrived at Karin's home and said our goodbyes. I then walked off to Urahara's merchandise shop, "Welcome baaaaaack!~' Urahara was jumped in her direction.

"Shove off you perv" I squashed my footin his face. What? It's self defence away from an idiot.

"Hey, Hara-san I'm using the bath, so don't peak."

"Yeah, yeah, but be careful, any one would peak." Urahara said smugly.

* * *

**Sorry if write with third person and first person in the texts. Hope you don't mind. :)**

**Oh and Akane doesn't kill people she a infiltrator, she doesn't like killing by the way.  
**


	4. Spirit Ain't Always with us

**Chapter 5 Don Kanonji **

**Hello my fello reader I am so sorry for the long update is because I was rewriting the 3rd chapter and I have 3 assessment and test coming up I not be able to update. This the anime chapter. And thanks for the fav and follow. Vedahazii I thank you for the review I appreciate it.**

**If you people get confuse who is Kuro and the 11 tails speaking. Kuro will have '...' these mark, (Sorry I forgot what it call) and 11 Tails have none and is also bold. I might give the 11 Tails a name instead of calling him 11 tails, help me find a name that fit him. I don't know what he look like yet I'm still planning for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto, the oc characters are mine.**

* * *

It was night time at Karakura town as people voice can be herd. All the people were at Karakura abandoned hospital, cheering in excitement.

"Good evening, everyone! This week episode we're broadcasting live from an abandoned hospital in Karakura. Where the torture scream of the dead can be heard echoing through the hall." The man said in a black suite with glasses. All the people was excited to see the show.

"Who knows what horrifying site will witness here this evening?" Said the women with brown hair wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, and a long white skirt. Ichigo family are there with him watching in excitement, except for Karin who have a bored face and Ichigo have a scowl on his face, as for Akane just have a blank face. Their friends were also there to watch.

"And now folks let give him a warm welcome. This century medium spiritualis...

And messenger from hell...

Mister...

Don...

Kanonji!" The man pointed to the sky where there is a helicopter flying above them. All people watch as the man who name is Don Kanonji. He wear glasses and have a mustache and wearing flashy clothe. He jump off the helicopter and yelled.

"Spirit... are always... with you!" And open his parachute.

Live Broadcast of Special Program.

Check Out Spiritual Hot Spots:

Ghostly Screams in an Abandoned Hospital

**(I don't know why I just add it the top thingy)**

* * *

"BOUAHAHA!" Orihime laugh and did the same move as Kanonji. Ichigo gave her a weird look. Orihime look at him confusingly. "Huh? Ichigo you barely reacted at all. Don't you even know where it from?" She asked him confusingly. He sweat dropped at her.

"Um... Spirit hunter." He answer.

"Yeah isn't that show just the best." She replied to him happily and smile. She put both of her hand together. **(I don't know how you described it but watch the anime when she does that to him)**

"Com'on then Ichigo go join in with me." She raise both of her. "Bohaha-"

"Banzai!" Yelled Tatsuki as she cut off Orihime and grab both of her hand from behind. Orhime turn and look at her.

"Oh hey Tatsuki! What's the matter?"

"Let's go already, you can "Bohahaha" with me now move." She drag Orihime away from Ichigo.

"Why?"

He look at them strangely. He spotted Akane, who had her head lay on her arm. 'Seem's like she tired.' Until Keigo come up behind Ichigo and call him.

"Yo! Ichigo Keigo Asano here." Ichigo turn around.

"And Mizuiro."

"Hm." Said Chad.

"Bohahahaha!" Except for Chad as he remain silent. Ichigo look at them in annoy.

* * *

**Later**

"What do you mean you're not going, it the best TV show in Japan! And it going to be broadcasting live in Karakura! You lived in this town dude! You have to be dead to missed it!"

"Guess that make's me a zombie." He replied simply as him watch the view from the window. "Get lost it no big deal." As he sway to Keigo. **(It like people shu them in a hand motion)** Keigo look at him shockly.

"But I have trouble asking Rukia and Akane to go!" He point at Rukia but Akane was still asleep. Rukia smile sweetly at him. **(She was also in that princess pose, where they grab there dress and sort of bow I think?)**

"Hi Ichigo." He sweat drop at her. Keigo go to Rukia and try to make her do the same thing as he did. "Bohahaha!" She glance at him. "Hm... No I be too embarrasseed to do it." Ichigo look at them in annoy.

"Oh come on Rukia. Do it." Begged Keigo.

_'Jezz, she becoming quite the way little actress isn't she.'_ Ichigo though. He look at Akane, his eyes soften at her. He then realize he was staring at her and turn away.

* * *

**Back to the Hospital**

It was night time all the people was cheering to and shouting Kanonji name. Ichigo was very annoy and Akane just staring blankly.

"Kanonji!"

"Kanonji!"

"He's so cool." One of the crowd said.

Up on the stage is Mister Kanonji as he began to speak.

"And how is everyone tonight?" He ask to all the crowd, that are still cheering to him. He raise his hand and continued,

"Hold on, on to your seat my babies it time to hear the spirit cried." All the people cheer louder. The woman who stood next to him began to ask him question.

"So tell us Mr. Kanonji. What do you think of this place?"

"The stench of this spirit world hang in the air around us. I have to say that..." All the crowd finish his sentence.

"Smells like bad spirits!" Kanonji did his signature move and laugh.

"Bohahaha!" And so the crow did the same as him. Ichigo look at him annoyingly. As smoke began to cover the stage, people could no longer see him.

"And now we're cutting to commercial." Said the employe.

_'Man I hate shows about stupid spirits.' _

* * *

**Akane Pov**

I watch as the security tell people to go to the spirit purification hall. I saw Ichigo as he walk toward me and ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I came because Orihime invite me." I answer simply.

"I couldn't denied her invite." As I began to tell him what happen in school

**Flash back**

_"Hey Akane are you coming to see Mr. Kanonji show?" I shook my head. Because I was not interest in the show and it began to annoy me. _

_"Aw please Akane, come see the show with us." She begged me. I couldn't denied it because I usually don't want her to be upset._

_"Maybe."_

_Something told me that I am going to regret it._

**End of Flash Back**

I finished explaining to Strawberry. "So that what really happened Strawberry." He look at me in annoy.

"I told you not to call me that." He glare at me.

"Carrot top."

"Emo."

"Hot head."

"Idiot." **(I am not good at comeback)**

I glare at him then calm down. He notice the bandage on my arm, he then ask me what happen to my arm. "It's nothing."

"Oh it's nothing alright tell me what happen to your arm Akane." I gave him a cold look, my blue eyes darken at him. "I told you it's nothing, so drop it." He gave me a scowl and drop the subject. I sense Orihime behind us and turn around to face her.

"Hi Ichigo and Akane." She greet us.

"Hn."

**'Oh you becoming an Uchiha.' **Kuro spoke.

Hn

**'Stop that.'**

Hn

**'You know this is why I really hate you.'**

Hn

**'...'**

Kuro said nothing no more, I turn my attention back to the other two. "Ichigo I'm sorry about the other day." He look at her in confuse. "Hm? What do you mean?" She began to tell him. "It just that Tatsuki telling me that you can't really stand TV show like this one and I had no idea."

"That cool. It no big deal." He reassure her. "So Akane what do you think of the show so far." She asked me. I replied to her.

"It fine."

"Bohahahahahaha!" I heard Keigo and Mizuiro both laughing and doing the same the move as Kanonji. I have my emotionless face on and sweat drop. "Look at those two, even though it drives me nuts but they do it anyways." Ichigo sweat drop at the Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Hn."

"But you still show up, why is that?"

"Oh, yeah well my dad and sister go out of their mind for spirit hunter." He point at where his family are. I look and sweat drop at the two. "Bohahahaha!" As for Karin have bored look on her face.

"And that why you here?" Orihime ask him.

"I guess so. I couldn't let them come alone now."

She smile at him. "Wow you got such a good heart, Ichigo."

"And hot temper." I add to the conversation. He glare at me. "Would you stop that!"

"Never in a million years." I argue back, he have his scowl face back on and glare at me, as I glare at him back. I think I saw lightning clashing, Orihime seat drop at us. "You guys sure fight a lot."

"Hn." Was my only replied. "Anyway isn''t that normal to have a good heart." She look at him, as he look back at her in confuse before replying. "Oh yeah, thats normal very normal. Uh-huh." Everything was silent, until we saw Tatsuki hand pop from the crwod. "Hey Orihime! We gotta go or we head out with you!" She shouted in the crowd. "Oh hey, hold on Tatsuki wait up! See you guys later." She in the crowd looking for her friend.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Yeah sure I'm normal but what about the rest of these weirdo. What their excuse."

"Hn."

"What that suppose to mean?"

"Hn." Ichigo scowl at Akane.

"Ichigo what wrong?" They heard Rukia voice behind them. They glance at her. "Bohahahahaha." She was doing the same thing as the other. The two sweat drop at her.

'You too!' Ichigo yelled in his thought. His eyes began to twitch at her and Akane remain as a emotionless face as Rukia was wearing a sunny dress that have blue stripe and walk up to them. "Hey, what with the serious look?" She ask Ichigo.

"Tch."

"As long as you're here you might as well try to have fun. Same goes for you Akane."

"Shut up I'm always like this."

"Hn."

"What about you Akane what your excuse?" She ask Akane. "I don't have time for fun." Akane replied in a monotone. Rukia close her eyes and began to speak.

"Between all of your school work and your duty as a Shinigami you must be exhausted Ichigo. And there will be hard battle on the road ahead. Use tonight as an opportunity to enjoy yourself a little. Akane you need to relax too."

"By the way, tell me what is this festival is all about." Ichigo have a tick mark on his head. "You mean you show up here with out even knowing?!" He yelled at her. Akane shook her head the two.

**Later**

"Seriously, you think there would be spirit in an old deserted hospital like this one?" Said Ichigo. The three of them were looking at the abandon hospital.

"What are you getting at?" Said a confuse Rukia. Ichigo continued. "I mean if they had been here, would'n you soul reaper would have help them crossover already right?"

"Well not necessarily. Jibaku spirit are often tie to places like this. Jibaku are spirit that duwel within the earth, they're rarely detected Soul Reapers are able to pin point their location. There only one reason a Jubaka would reveal themselves." Akane quietly listen to Rukia explaining about Jibaku spirit. There was a man holding one of the light heading toward the abandon hospital. "When it notice human are invading their territory."

The man step closer to the hospital, Akane sense the spirit near the hospital. The three of them heard a loud scream comming from the hospital.

* * *

With Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo

Chad eyes widen as he heard the scream. "Huh?" Mizuiro look at Chad in concern. "What's the matter, Chad?"

"Did you guys hear anythings?" Keigo turn to Chad look him in confuse. "Com'on Chad cut it out, you're giving me the creeps." Keigo said to Chad, he thought he was just kidding around with him. "It's just your imagination." Mizuiro reassure Chad. Chad however wasn't convince, he could still hear the scream. "Yeah right... It's my imagination."

* * *

Ichigo Family

With Karin along with her dad's and sister Yuzu, she had an annoy face on because of the scream she hears. "Oh boys I never shouldn't have come out here with you guys." She said in a annoy tone. Her dad look at her in concern. "Hey, why the long face?" She look away from him and smile. "Nothing."

* * *

Orihime and Tatsuki

Orihime have a fright look on her face as she heard the scream she look at Tatsuki. She look at her in concern.

* * *

Back with Ichigo

"That's the cry of the Jubaku. So there is one here." Said Rukia

"Wait a sec, how do you know that sound not a hollow?" Ichigo ask in confuse. The three of them were looking at the building. Rukia continue to explain. "There are certain path which hollow is going to be." Rukia face turn serious. "One path is when a jibaku spirit with a fierce attachment to the world is left alone..." The three watch the spirit slowly appear to manifest, there was a man sitting on the ground with a chain attach to his chest and around his body.

"And will become a hollow. Much like this one here"

"So then he's..." Ichigo tried to respon. "A whole on verge of becoming a hollow... A Demi-Hollow." The spirit sent out a cried of scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah well he sure feel like a Hollow to me. Except that he's not wearing one those white mask. And the hole on his chest hasn't open all the way."

"True." Akane spoke.

"The hole in a Hollow chest show that the heart have been lost, leaving nothing but raw instincts. The white skull-shaped mask is show that shields the bared instincts from the outside world. Neither of these is necessary if the heart is still intact." Rukia continue and pull up her drawing showing what would happen. "Upon death the chain of fate is severed from the body. Usually the spirit waits for a Soul Reaper to guide it, but if they have regrets in this world, they become bound to the source of their pain." Rukia finish her explaination with her drawing on hand, with a smile said that she proud of the drawing. Akane sweat drop at the doodle drawing and Ichigo look away from it. Rukia got angry and have tick mark on her head because off how rude they were.

BANG!

"So that means this Demi-Hollow's heart is chain to the hospital."

"This hospital belong to me! I'm not giving up for anyone! Don't even think about coming here!" The spirit yelled at the people.

Ichigo eyes twitch at the spirit and also in pain, Rukia had punch him in the head he. He is very irritated. Akane was lucky because she avoid every attack Rukia tired to hit her, she was still in her poker face but was very annoy at the spirit same for Rukia who have a irritated face.

"I'm gonna become a filthy rich in this place!"

"Yeah well whatever he is he sure sound like a dumbass" Ichigo said irritably.

"Hn." Ichigo decided to ignore it and think it said 'I agree'. The light then turn of as one of the staff member said.

"Coming back from commercial." Rukia face light up when she him said the show was about to begin. "Oh! I think the show is about to get started." Ichigo look at her and sigh. Ichigo look at Akane as her eyes were focus to the, even though she know he was staring at her. He turn his attention back to the man, but their hand slightly brush against each other.

'What is this feeling?' Akane thought, she have never felt this feeling before. She decide to ignore.**  
**

"The spirit are always with you! Bohahahaha!" Kanonji siad as he did his moves.

"Bohahahahaha!" All the crowd did same as Kanonji did and Rukia also did it. Akane shook her at the site, Ichigo got angry and yelled at Rukia.

"Hey, knock it of!" she turn to face him and smile. "Don't worry it take months for this spirit to transform into a Hollow."

The mangaer man speak up to the crowd. "Now then, the time have come to once again for Mr. Don Kanonji purification of the spirit!"

"You can just feel the excitement in the air." Said the lady next the man that wear glasses.

"We don't want spirit agitated with this many people around. We'll can do the Konso after the show." Said Rukia

"Yeah but..."

"Spirit goes through so much pain when they goes through transforming into a Hollow, they fill the bight with terrible screaming. I mean does that Demi-Hollow look suffering to you?"

The spirit glare at the man in front of him. "Huh? Who the hell are you!?" He demand. Kanonji have his hand on his chin observing the spirit in front of him. The spirit yelled at him in rage.

"You think you can come in here and taint my hospital?! You got some nerve buddy! And what with the crazy fricken hat!"

Akane, Ichigo and Rukia sweat drop at the Demi-Hollow. "My guess is no." Ichigo replied to Rukia question. Akane nod her head in agreement to Ichigo answer.

"There you see. Unless some one deliberately messes with that opening in his chest , he's still got another 6 months before he turn Hollow."

Akane watch as Kanonji was about to raise his cane and plume it to the Demi-Hollow chest. Akane eyes widen and call Ichigo and Rukia attention.

"Ichigo! Rukia!"

The two snap back and turn attention to the Demi-Hollow that scream in pain from the cane in his chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He scream in pain. Kanonji twist the cane to clear in the hole.

"Alright let's sent you over to the other side, baby!" He shouted.

"Ohhh! There it is folks! The Super Spirit Cane! Unusual moment for him to use this time truly is a mysteries!" Said the manager. All the crowd cheer at Kanonji.

Akane was having small flash back of the man screaming in pain remind her of the people she killed in the past. Akane shake her head and trying to calm down from the flash back. **'****Akane calm down!'** Kuro yelled in her head. Akane snap back in her usual self and had finallly clam down. The two next her look shock at what Kanonji doing to the Demi-Hollow.

"What the hell is he think he's doing?!" Ichigo yelled.

"That fool!" Said Rukia.

"We have to stop him! The more he does this, the more pain he is going to be in. It's going to speed up the process of him turning into a Hollow."

"Akane right."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The spirit scream.

"Yes! Kiru-kiru-au-na, au-maku-kir-nan!" Kanonji chanted, but the spirit still scream in pain. Ichigo had enough and charge toward him.

"Com'on knock it of!" He yelled. One of the man saw Ichigo saw and ask each other man who he was, but the man didn't know him. The man scream for security.

"Security! Do your job!"

All of the security tackle Ichigo. Rukia came wore her glove and shout to Ichigo to get him to her. "Over! We got to get you out of your body!" But she was too, tackle like Ichigo. Akane sweat drop at the scene. She close her eyes, then open them and dash toward Rukia faster then the security to get to Ichigo and Rukia. Rukai saw Akane and took the glove off her and trow it to Akane.

"Akane! Catch!" Akane caught it and ran toward Ichigo, before she could get close grab from behind. "Got you now!" Akane right eye flash red for a moment and she head butt him at the back of her head. Once he was loosen she push him off, but more security came and tried to restrain Akane. "Get off of me!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Orihime shut her eyes in fright, Karin clutch her ears from the scream , Chad remain calm.

Three struggle to push the security, "Get off, of me dammit!" Ichigo scream at the security. Suddenly a cane hit Ichigo at the back off his head, as he flew out of his body and roll on the ground. Ichigo sat up and clutch the back of his and shouted.

"Who did that!" He shouted in anger.

There stood in front of him is Urahara with his fan open and Tessai.

"Hello..." He greet.

"Mr hat and clog?" Ichigo said confusingly.

"Don't just stand there like a lump, get to work already!" He told Ichigo.

"R-Right!" He ran to Kanonji.

"Hey! What happen to him?!" Said one of the security holding Ichigo body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia ask Urahara who cover his face with his fan.

"What?" Was his only relpied.

"Now boys, let me take care of this." He grab the dead Ichigo from them.

* * *

With Ichigo

Ichigo charge toward Kanonji. "Hey stop it!"

Kanonji turn to look at the source of the noise, where suddenly an orange hair teen was in front of the sprirt and knock him to the ground.

"Holy molly! Mr Kanonji is just swung through the air." Said the shock manager.

Kanonji sat up and yelled at Ichigo.

"W-What wrong with you kid!?"

"Well then I guess you could see me too?" Ichigo state.

"Of course I can! I'm the charismatic medium of this new century!" He answer. The realize that he was a spirit.

"Oh wait I get it! You're dead, but you're a fan aren't you?" Ichigo got tick off and grab him.

"Don't make me kill you!"

Then Ichigo heard something and raise his eyebrow and turn to the Demi-Hollow. He was screaming, until cracks start forming on his body and face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Don't tell me am I too late?!" Ichigo said in shock. Suddenly the Demi-Hollow stop screaming and stood still. His body began to glow and suddenly he explode.

BOOOOM

Ichigo cover his face from the explode and look to find the Demi-Hollow was gone.

_'He's gone?!' _

Kanonji fist pump in the air. "Yeah! mission complete baby!" He state, as the crowd cheer. Ichigo look at him in shock. _'Are you kiddin!' _

Rukia eyes widen at the site. _'No...' _She shouted in her head. She took her phone out and open it, she click on one of the button in search for the Demi-Hollow location. _'The moment the Demi-Hollow become a Hollow, it disperses the reform as a Hollow else where. Even if his heart is bound to here something in this hospital.' _Red line start appearing near the blue circle on the of Rukia phone, her eyes widen. Rukia look up into the sky, there was a ball of light blocking the moon started to move away.

"Kanonji!"

"Kanonji!"

"Kanonji!"

Kanonji wave at the crowd and thank them. "Yeah! Thank you!"

"Look out Ichigo, above you!" Rukia shouted to Ichigo.

Ichigo and Kanonji both look on top of the hospital. There what seem like rip ribbon, pieces by pieces it start forming into a body with a hole in his chest with no head. His body was red except his arm and leg that they were green. Ichigo and Kanonji both were shock at what they were seeing, until the head suddenly appear in the body and it long out a scream. White substance suddenly shoot out from his mouth, it cover his and form into a mask. Glowing yellow eyes where see through by the mask, it let out a roar.

**"RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" (I don't know how to do roar sound sound ok)**

Kanonji look in shock at the monster on top of the hospital. "W-What is that?!" He spoke. Ichigo look at him and answer. "A Hollow. i hope you're ready."

"Hmm."

Knaonji put both of his hands beside his ears, he start speaking.

"I feel it, I feel something! That reeks with a super dangerous spirit..." He clench his fist and raise it to his face. "Now I understand!- Ichigo sweat drop at him- You're that other spirit that evil lord and you come here to seeking vengeance's!" He state.

Mean while.

Akane face palm mentally, same goes for Kuro.

**I will never understand you mortals.**

Back to Ichigo

Ichigo sigh at him. "Nice try jackass." He complement him.

"T-The pain... Must devour!" The Hollow yelled.

Ichigo was about to run toward it. "Hold on!" Kanonji grab Ichigo and throw him back. "Run boy!" Kanonji shouted.

_'Huh?' _

Kanonji grab out his cane he spun it around and take stance and taught the Hollow.

"Come on, you bad spirit! Don Kanonji, the charismatic medium of the new century, is ready!"

The Hollow run down the building and lung to him.

"I will devour you!" The Hollow scream.

Ichigo grab for his sword. "What are you doing?!" He block the Hollow from coming near Kanonji and know it back as dust were form. "Kid why didn't you run?" He ask Ichigo. He turn to face him. "Hey now look. You should be the one who running!"

Kanonji look at him in confuse. "Huh? Me run? What are you saying?!" Both them turn to face the Hollow as it got up, it let out a roar and charge toward them. Suddenly a black shadow appear in front of them, in front of them stood Akane with wire around her fingures. She tighten the wire to restrain the Hollow from moving. It roar trying to break through the wire, but only to let it tighten it more.

"Akane?!" Shouted Ichigo

"Yo."

"What are you doing?! Don't you know the people would see you!"

"I place a genjutsu on the people so won't be able to see me." Ichigo and Kanonji look at her in confuse.

"Genjutsu is an illusion I cast on the people to create false image or a trauma, they don't physically harm them. It can also be use to manipulate other, similar to brainwashing other, you can dispel it if you learn of to do it. So what happening now is that they don't see me except for you." She point at Kanonji.

"Interesting there girl. So you can make illusion."

Akane nod at him. The hollow struggle to break the wire, Ichigo take this opportunity to attack the Hollow. The Hollow manage to break through the wire and block Ichigo attack. Ichigo swung his sword at the Hollow, but avoid it. Akane took her Kunai, she slash the hollow right side as it scream in pain. Ichigo manage to cut the Hollow while it guard was lower.

Back in the crowd there stood Urahara watch the two of them fight of the hollow. "Just as I though. Wonderful! But they got his work cut out for him. Let see how they does."

The Hollow ran toward them, it open it mouth trying to bite Kanonj, as he stand preparing to fight. Ichigo and Akane grab him out of the way, the Hollow face was smash on the wall. Dust was every until it reveal the head was stuck in the wall. "A golden chance!" He tried to attack the Hollow, both Ichigo and Akane grab him at the back of his cape and drad him toward the hospital door.

In people eyes as they watch the invisible force take Kanonji in the hospital, as be smash through the glass door. They suddenly turn there attention to the small den that turn the before.

Urahara lower his hat to his face. "Oh I see. So this is how you plan on fighting this one huh?"

"The glass of the entrance have been shattered, and the whole walls have been destroyed! Folks it appear that Don Kanonji must be battle against some unknown force!" Sate the manager. Rukia was about to walk, when suddenly a have grab her from the back of her shoulder stopping her. Rukia eyes widen and turn to look at who hand it belong to. Behind stood Urahara, he have his fan near his face to cover his moth. "Don't worry about it. A Hollow of that level won't be a problem for Kurosaki and Kuran."

"But..." She protest.

"It's best to not make a lot of fuss at the moment. Beside, it seems that Kanonji seems to have a bit of power himself. Why don't we let them handle it."

* * *

Inside the hospital.

Both Ichigo and Akane were running while dragging Kanonji "Wait why are we running away kids?!"

"Cause I head some idiot that said run!"

"I know, I was talking about you kid!Not me! Don Kanonji run away from no one!" Ichigo got angry at him and stop to throw him to the wall.

"Alright! Can you explain this one to me! Why should I run away and you stay behind to fight!" He demand.

"Calm down and let him explain." Akane spoke.

"Well... Well, I... I have to stay because... After all I'm the hero!"

"Huh!"

"Lisent there little man and girl do you have any idea the rating that my shows pulls in for the network."

"What the hell do I care." He Ichigo state and there was a tick mark on his head.

"I'll tell you why you should! I'm got 25%. One in every four house hold is watching my shows! And many of those viewers... -Ichigo began to have more tick mark and Akane have a emotionless face on- Are children." Ichigo and Akane him in confuse.

"Those children watch my adventure and their heart are inspire. They see me stand up to evil spirits and understand what true courage is. So don't you get it, with all those kids out there watching my shows running isn't an option, understand?" He point at Ichigo. He look at him in shock.

"Don Kanonji... Your right."

"You bet I am. Now let's go back there and fight that monster."

"Wha-!" Ichigo snap out of his thought and grab his cape.

"Think you idiot , you can't do that. What if the audience get mix up in it!"

"Hm?" He turn to face Ichigo.

"That thing is going after people with high spiritual energry, like you, her and me."

"If we fight outside now it going to endanger everyone."

"Beside there no question if that thing goes after us. That why we needed to fight it in here, at lest no one in the audience get hurt!" He warn Kanonji. Kanonji look at him in shock.

"Kids... I am amazed... for you to think through all in a heated battle... kids..."

Akane sense the Hollow and raise her hand hand to tell them to be quiet.

"It's here!"

The floor began to crack, three back away from the crack. The Hollow shoot out from and the. "I'll devour you!"

"Akane let's do this!" Ichigo grab his and swung but it was stuck in the wall. His eyes widen.

"Huh?!"

He try to pull the sword out. "Not... enough... room!" As he struggle to pull it out. Akane sweat drop at him and help him to pull the sword out. Ichigo began to sweat like bullet.

_'Dammit it too cramp to use the zanpakuto!' _

The Hollow spit out strange green substance to Ichigo hands.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He screamed.

"What the hell is this?!" He try to move his hand but they were stuck in on his zanpakuto like glue. He struggle more to get it off of him

"I can't get it off!" The Hollow creep toward him, it was about to bite him when Akane kick it. It attention turn to Akane, it sweep claw at Akane. She avoid it and continue to avoid the attack.

Akane suddenly have an idea and yell at Ichigo.

"Meet me on the roof!" He nod at her. Akane jump through the window, she put chakra on her feet as she. She ran on top of the hospital with a Hollow hot on her trail. Once she made it on top. The Hollow lung at her, she roll away from the attack.

Ichigo arrive in time and raise his sword at the Hollow, Akane pull out two kunai one in each hand. The three of them were having a stand of, they were interrupted when busted through the door.

"Hey girl! Are you alright here?!" Kanonji shouted in concern at Akane. Ichigo jaw slack at him.

_'You again!?'_

Akane face palm at him. The Hollow his attention to Kanonji. "Huh?" It lung toward him.

"Move it Kanonji! Run!"

Both of them run to help him, the Hollow swung it fist, Akane and Ichigo both hit the rail. The Hollow shoot out the green substance at them. They both struggle to break free. The Hollow take this opportunity and lung toward them. Ichigo close his eyes preparing for the worst, Akane was about to use her telekinessis. Standing in front of Akane was Kanonji blocking the Hollow by putting the cane between mouth to prevent it from bitting Ichigo and Akane.

**Turn on the music in the anime.**

"K-Kanonji...?"

"Are you hurt, boy and girl?" He ask them in concern.

"You can't handle him! Get the hell outta here!" Ichigo shout at him.

"No!" He protest.

"I know my own strength, and I know the difference in my enemy power and my own-The cane slowly began to break-. I must say, both of you make quite an impression on me. Putting the safety of others first. You guys are my comrade let me call you guys "firends." His smile sparkle at them.

Ichigo sweat drop at him. "Oh uh... That alright really."

"Hn."

Kanonji clench his fist and concentrate.

"Arghh! Kanonji Style Ultimate Attack!" He open his palm.

"Cannon Ball!" In his palm is a small light ball levitating on his palm. He turn to face Ichigo and Akane, he shot the ball toward them. They watch as the ball slowly float toward them. Once it hit the substance it began to shine and it explode.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" He Ichigo scream and Akane is just well... being Akane.

The cane broke, the Hollow knock Kanonji as he was sent flying.

"Kanonji!" Ichigo and Akane yelled at the same time. They watch as his flew.

_'Even if this body is blown apart, so as long as I can serve as a shield to the children of tomorrow, I shall carry no regrets for the life that I lived." _He finish his thoughts. He raise his thumb up to them. "Good luck." As his body fell on the floor. The Hollow was about to eat him.

Akane punch the Hollow as it flew and hit the railing. It's mask cracks, it open it eyes and saw Ichigo in front of him with the sword raise.

"Sorry pal, but this is the end!" He twisted his sword and slam it on the Hollow mask.

"Well done!" Kanonji cheer at the two. The hollow fell to the ground, Ichigo put his sword back on his sheath.

"That was Great! Magnificent! Just magnificent!" He praise the two.

"Kanonji." Ichigo call out.

"Don't get too excited."

He look at him in confuse. "Huh? Why not kid? You guys just defeated this monster! This is the timeyou should rejoice! Huh?" He watch as the Hollow began to disappear. He look in confuse, there was the man laying on the ground unconscious. His eyes widen in shock.

"It can't be! He the one who... -The man slowly disappear into white particle-what?"

"He was a Hollow." Ichigo began to explain to him. "When the chain links to his soul is broken the hole in his open. He became a monster without a conscience, a Hollow."

"That hole... So then..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he fell on to his knees.

"No."

"So that the case I a have been doing all this time?" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Oh no. I am ashamed of myself." Ichigo glance at the man and Akane look at him blankly. **(She does feel ok)** Kanonji began to cried. "Hey com'on, quite crying hero let's go."

He look at him in confuse. "Huh?"

"Everybody is waiting for you" Akane said to him. He heard the crowd cheer, he walk to the balcony and saw all the people were waiting for him. He stood in shock at the people below him.

"What wrongs? You better answer them. It whatever hero duty is" Said Ichigo.

"Go get them." Akane let up a small smile.

"Kids..."

The camera man zoom on top of the hospital and saw Kanonji at the balcony. "Oh right! Don Kanonji soul purification seems to be over!" Said the manager man.

"Mission Complete!-He did his signature move- Bohahahahahaha!"

"Boahahahahaha!" Everyone follow him.

"Kids, that was a magnificent battle. I standard both of your courage and I'm amaze by both of you guys power. I'll hope you would lend me that strength in the future." He raise his hand toward them to grab.

"Um... Well..." Akane elbow Ichigo and he glare at her. He smile at Kanonji the replied.

"Yeah. Sure once in a while." The two them grab his hand and shake it.

"Thank you, you two. From now on, the both of you will be... Number one pupil!"

Ichigo jaw slack and In Akane head she wanted to kill herself.

"Thats a demotion!"

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Me:I work all day for this chapter I am so tire. (Fainted"**

**Kuro: I will take it from here. Author will later update more because she stay up until 12 am to finish this stroy. Just wait for her lazy butt up.**


	5. Quincy

Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow reader this is another chapter for a Hollow Ninja. If you have any question, you can tell me any. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto, Oc characters are mine.**

* * *

It was morning at Karakura High School, then there was a scream coming from Karakura High School.

"Out rages!"

"Don't you see the the damage that you kid had done! This ridiculous shows is broadcast on national television yesterday?!-Ichigo have a bored look on his face, Akane has her blank face on, Keigo have a panic look as his friends just look down, Chad remain clam, Rukia look down in shame and finally Orihime have a trouble look and Taysuki just look bored- Just look!" Kagine the PE teacher took out his remote, and turn on the TV. Behind him is the principal and to his right side is Mrs Misato. In the TV show Ichigo running toward Kanonji and was being tackle down by security, the video continue on.

"With three of our student that where there to let the whole world to see. Rukia, Akane and Ichigo! This is very serious! Do you know how much dishonor -He pointed at the TV, he then grab Ichigo by the collar of his shirt and pull him close to his face- you brought upon this school with the airing of this footage?!"

"Mr Kagine!" Tatsuki interrupt him, he turn his attention to her. "Sir I can understand why you are angry with Ichigo, Rukia and Akane, for acting like a bunch of stupid idiots. But why is Orihime and I are here when we didn't have anything to do with this." Tatsuki stated.

"You were there with them the whole time, while this was going on." Mr Kagine argue back.

"By coincidence." Tatsuki began to explain to the teacher. "We were just walking by and suddenly got drag into the hole mess." Ichigo sweat drop at her. "Great. Thanks a lot, - Tatsuki stick her tongue out at him and pull her eye down at him. Orihime try to stop Tatsuki from taunting him more- I'll remember this the next time you need someone to bail you out." He said to Tatsuki.

"Anyway, this has been fun Mr. Kagine, but we're going back to class if you don't mind. Com'on Orihime." Tatsuki walk away, Orihime was about to follow her but she stop and bow at the teach.

"Good bye Mr Kagine." With that she walk of with Tatsuki.

Keigo was about to follow them.

"Yeah, me too." But he was grab at the back of his shirt by Mr. Kagine and pull him back. "Not so fast Mr. Asano. You were there with them, but you did nothing to stop them. So you just as guilty as Ichigo!" He turn to the teacher questionably. "I still don't get the deal with just a stupid TV shows?" The teacher pull him higher, He began to lecture him. "You don't get much do you Mr?! That the trouble with you kids today, noway there no consequences of your action it depressing!" There was vien on his head as he glare at him.

"Mr. Kagine it my fault." He turn to face Akane with his full attention.

"I was the one who invited them to come. I was the one who told Ichigo to run to Kanonji, he told me his doesn't want to be in trouble so I blackmail him to do it along with Rukia. Please don't punish them, punish me instead. I will take any consequences for them so they can stay out of trouble. I'm so sorry." Akane apologise wit ha blank face with no void of emotion.

"I see so you want to take full consequences." Akane nod at the teacher, while Ichigo and the others head toward the window. Akane take this as an opportunity to let the other escape.

"Yes I will, Mr. Kagine will you let Ichigo and the other go."

"Hmm?" Mr. Kagine notice something and turn around to find Ichigo and his friends has escaping, running like their life depend on it.

"You punks, get back here right now! You not gonna get off that easy I know where you all lived!" He threaten and turn to Akane, she look at him blankly. Until she threw a smoke bomb on the floor as smoke began to cover the area. "*cough* *cough*." Mr. Kagine cough. The smoke start to disappear reveal Akane has also escape.

"Now Akane Kuran have gotten away too!"

"What should we do!" He ask the principal.

"Just do me a favour. When you do get Ichigo or Akane can you get an autograph for me." The principal asked him. Mr. Kagine began to cry tears of waterfall.

"HAVE EVERYONE LOST THEIR MIND!"

* * *

Ichigo and his friends walk outside of the school. **(Not completely out they still in the school but not in the building)**

"That was awesome Akane, your awesome performance got us all scott free and no detention" Keigo praise at Akane, she replied to him.

"It's nothing" Akane replied in a monotone.

"By the way were did you get those smoke bomb?" He ask Akane curiously.

"A magicians never reveal her secret."

"Aw com'on you gotta tell me." He whine at her. Akane shook her head at him.

Ichigo couldn't help but look back at the memory from yesterday, the day Akane smile for the first time **(Technically nobody have ever seen Akane smile to anyone at all and she always remain emotionless)**. _'She look cut- Whoa I did not just say "cute".' _He couldn't help but slightly blushes at Akane smile in his memory. His heart beat faster then before and he began have these strange feeling.

_'What is this feeling that I'm feeling?'_

Akane look at him in concern.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" She ask in concern.

He snap out of his thought. "It's nothing... Anyway thanks for helping us to escape."

"What are friend are for." She replied to him.

As they walk, Rukia phone suddenly began to beep. Rukia turn to Ichigo. "Oh, Ichigo can I talk to you for a sec in private." Ichigo look at her in confuse. "Would you guys excuse us, for just a minute." She asked them.

Akane eyes slightly narrowed, knowing that it was a Hollow. They're watch the two run away together.

"Well that weird?" Keigo spoke out loud.

"Huh?"

"I never notice before, but..." Orihime spoke. Tatsuki look at her in confuse.

"Those two seems to like each other, don't they?" She answer.

"Nah, you're imagining things. Ichigo might like Rukia, but there noway Rukia might like Ichigo. I reckon Ichigo like Akane more" Keigo replied to Orihime answer. Orihime look at him strangely. She began to slightly feel hurt at the answer.

"What make you think that?" Orihime asked.

"For a starter they do fight a lot and lastly they always walk home together." Mezuiro replied. **(Yes they do, it just not mention sorry)**

"True."

Akane ignore them, but Kuro show up and began to tease her.

**'Someone like Strawberry.'**

_'Kuro not now.'_

**'Come on you can't deny it.' **What Kuro said is true, the two have walk home together and have dinner at his house. The two seem to enjoy each other company. Akane however still remain emotionless and the same not letting anybody in.

Suddenly Akane felt some one chakra signiture, she stop and look up to the school building and saw some one looking down at them. Chad saw the same thing as Akane, they watch as the figure walk away from the window.

* * *

With Ichigo and Rukia

Ichigo and Rukia were in a alleyway looking for the Hollow the only to find a spirit. The man wear a green shirt and tracks pant, he also wore glasses and he was a bit fat. The Ichigo examine the area look for the Hollow, as for Rukia checking at her phone.

"What going on? There's no stinkin Hollow here. Don't tell me I got all dress up for nothing. I think your phone here need new battery." Ichigo scowl.

"That really weird. It was a strong signal, but now there no trace of it." Rukia look at her phone confusingly.

"Hey you, spirit guy!" Ichigo shout at the man cowering in fear.

The spirit look up at him in fear. "Huh?!"

"You didn't by any chance cut the head off a Hollow recently did you?" Ichigo demanded the spirit for answer.

"I'm not sure what you mean by a Hollow, but I sure did see something scary. This thing was so big it look like a huge slimy bug. But I saw it I almost pee my pant!" The spirit cried, as he raise his arm out to glomp Ichigo, but he got a foot to the head instead.

"I don't care how your problem I want to know what happen to it." He glare at him angrily. Rukia walk up to Ichigo. "Let me talk to him." She insist. She grab the spirit and pull him up close to her face, she glare at the spirit.

"Since you can describe a Hollow clearly? No doubt. Then you must have seen some one who killed it and how." She demand the spirit.

"N-Not really, I had my eyes closed the whole time. I was so scared!"

He was about to move up close to her. Rukia stomp her foot to his face and hold it there, she glare at the spirit.

Ichigo pull out his sword, he rested on his shoulder. "Well it kanso time."

"Huh?! What is a kanso? NO, NO GET THAT SWORD AWAY FROM ME NOOOO!" The spirit scream in panic.

White light englobe the area. A person wearing glasses on top of the building above them, staring down at them. The hell butterfly reflected on his glasses.

* * *

At Karakura High School

All of the student where looking at there score board, that their score test. Tatsuki look that the score board in surprise that Orihime came third.

"Third in the class? Pretty smart for a girl Orihime." Tatsuki pat on Orhime head, Orihime smile cheerfully at the comment.

"This sucks Orihime have both brain and boobs, it just not fair." Said the girl with short brown hair with a hair clip.

"If it's make you feel better, she a terrible cook." Tatsuki point out.

Orihime was being hug to death by Chizuru who has short red hair with purple eyes, her bangs parted on both side of her face and wears red frame glasses. While their... Boobs were rubbing each other. **(I'm so sorry for the for the people who read this, I don't want to taint their innocent mind)**

"Orihime your my best friend, I'm so proud at you!" Chizuru praise Orhime.

Keigo look at the board. "Oh. Nah let the girls get their high score, at lest none of our gang make it by getting to the top 50 right Mizuiro, right Mizuiro?" Keigo asked Mizuiro.

Mizuiro turn to Keigo and point at the board. "Take another look."

"Hm?" Keigo look at the score board, he had found Ichigo was on 23rd place.

"W-W-Whaaat.?!" Keigo look at the board in shock. "Ichigo is rank in the 23!? You cheater! There's no way possibly way you could sore that high?!" He cried at Ichigo, who just look at agitatedly.

"Shut up, Keigo. I score high on test cause I study for them, you should try it sometimes." Ichigo suggest in annoy.

"Ah ha! So that what you been doing since I ask you to hand out with us! You're always said that you were too busy, but the truth is that you were studying like a total nerd!" Keigo started to run from Ichigo. "Oh no! I'm friend with a nerd!" Ichigo just look at in annoy.

"Mabe you should sometimes wears glasses like these pal!" Keigo wore the glasses to show Ichigo. Ichigo punch him in to the and replied.

"No thanks."

"It is a bit of surprise, that you really study?" Mizuiro asked.

"My hair get me enough abuse, I'm not gonna be a academic loser on top of it." Ichigo replied.

"Good point, sorry I rag on ya. So about -Keigo wears a headband on his forehead to show Ichigo-if I give you this complementary nerd headband instead!"

"I told you, no." Ichigo took out a scissors, he cut the head off Keigo.

"Arrggghhh!" He ran down the hall and stop, he turn to Ichigo. "Alright then, have it your way see if I care if I ever ask you to hand out with me again!" He ran back to them.

"Well at lest you wouldn't do something embarrassing like being score in the top 50, right Chad oh pal?" He asked Chad, but he only pointed to the board that show him mad it in 10th place.

"WHAT!" Both Keigo and Mizuiro shout in shock that Chad was had made it in 10th place. They ran down the hall and stop, while Mizuiro sulk. "I'm horrify, that I have no idea that I was hanging around with complete geeks of brainiact! Unbelievable, I'm through with all of you!" With that the two run.

"Oh well, they'l be back." Said Tatsuki.

"I guess it lucky for him, if anyone of us made it to the number one spot. Lik- What?!" What Ichigo saw made him shock, standing in first place is Akane along with a random person name Ametasu Ishida, both score in first place.

"Woah Akane made it to first place, impressive." They all look at the board and saw that Akane did make it first place. She was tie on the same score with another person.

Akane had just arrive, she saw them looking at the score board. When they saw Akane they throw a discussion at her.

"How did you make it first place!?"

Akane look at them blankly then answer to their question. "I just study." That was her only replied. True Akane had never been to school except the ninja academe, this world is different then her previous world, so she just study.

"Anyway who is Ishida?" Ichigo wonder.

"That's Uryu, Uryu Ishida." Orhime answer him.

"You mean you know him?" He asked her curiously.

"Yeah of course he is in our class." Orihime replied.

"Huh?" Ichigo didn't realise that he was in their class.

"You'll find that Ichigo have a uncanny knack of forgetting people faces and the names that goes with." Tatsuki explain to Orihime. She grab Orihime hand and drag her away. "Com'on."

"Hm... Now that's weird." Ichigo cross his arm.

* * *

With Rukia

Rukia was standing outside calling some one.

"Beep... Beep..."

"How come his not answering?" Rukai put the phone down against the wall.

"Urahara! Why don't you pick up the phone when I call you in emergency like this?! You call yourself a businessman. Then why you show up when you are not wanted and then when I really need you, you won't answer." She glare at the phone.

"*sigh* I need Urahara to come to take a look at the Soul Pager. I mean how am I suppose to tell if this thing is working right or not." She crouch down, started to poke the phone.

"Beep, Beep!" The phone suddenly beep alerting Rukia, she grab the phone and start running back in the building to get Ichigo.

* * *

With Ichigo and Akane

"Let's go to see that new karaoke bar, there this hot host is there." Keigo invite Ichigo and Akane.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"Huh?" Ichigo turn to Rukia.

When she close to him, she grab his hand. "Come here I need you!" She yelled as she drag Ichigo with her. Akane watch them both running, until Ichigo bump into a student that wears glasses who name is Uryu **(Yes Akane does know him in class, they don't talk a lot)**

"Sorry!" Ichigo apologise to him.

Akane eye Uryu at the moment. She watch him walk past her. Akane then have bad feeling coming from him, that telling her that he is going to do something.

* * *

Night time.

"Arg dammit, again you drag me all the way out here, there's no Hollow." Ichigo scowl at Rukia, while she was dragging his dead body. She drop his body and glare at the Ichigo.

"Shut up! Stop whining and get back into your body. " She snap at him, she pull out her phone to look at it.

"Fine would you do something about that Soul Pager." Ichigo walk toward his body picking it up, as he began to glow.

"This false alarm aren't my fault. When it goes alarm I have to assume a Hollow had appear so I reported. What else can I do?"

Ichigo went back inside his body, he began to stand up. "Well get it fix because it obviously busted." He insist Rukia.

"They don't fix it at the television repair shop." Rukia replied to him.

Foot step were behind them.

"Bickering are we?" The mysterious person spoke.

The two turn around to look who the voice belong to. The person behind them has raven-colour hair and he wore a white robe with glasse. "How unprofessional." He walk toward them.

"Good evening Ichigo... Rukia." The man wearing glasses greeted them, shadow were covering his face, that they cannot see his face.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you know ours name if you don't mind-"

"I don't mind, I can also know that you can see spirit Ichigo." The two eyes widen in shock at what he just told them.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked him.

The person turn to face the let and spoke. "A another Hollow have just appear."

"Noway." Rukia gasp. She look at her phone, it the phone blinking red. "There a knew one there, alright. How did he know?"

"Alright which." Ichigo asked Rukia.

The person raise his hand to point at the Hollow direction. On his wrist he was wore a mantle. "It over there. Can you not sense a simple thing and you call yourself a Soul Reaper?"

The mantel on his wrist began to glow brightly. A blue light shoot out from the mantle on his wrist transforming into a energy bow like. He toke kneel down and pull the bow back. Rukia and Ichigo look at him in shock. He release the blue energy arrow as it shoot across them hitting directly to the Hollow that had just appear, destroying it completely into nothing.

The two look at where the Hollow was. Rukia look at her phone showing the signal had disappear. "The signal just vanish."

Ichigo glare at the person in front of them and demand him. "So tell me who or what are you?!"

The person stand up, not facing them. "Uryu Ishida I'm a Quincy.' He turn to face them. He glare at the two. "Soul Reapers are my enemy." He answer them with venom toward the word 'Soul Reaper'.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo ask him confusingly.

"Is that too complicated for you? I'll tell you again then slowly this time... Ichigo Kurosaki... you are my enemy." He glare at Ichigo. Ichigo eyes widen at him.

Unaware that they were being watch by two unknown people in the shadow.

"Intresting, it been a long time since we last heard of the Quincy."

"Let head back to report Akane." The two disappear.

* * *

Morning

Akane POV

I have just arrive at the school walking down the hall to class. I saw Ichigo right a head of me, looking grumpy more then before. I heard what the Shichirou reported me last night. He told me that Ichigo was mad because he was being mock by Uryu who is a Quincy. Know wonder I get bad feeling from him. I walk up to Ichigo and heard him saying who was that guy name.

"You mean Uryu." I spoke behind him. He jump up a little he turn around and scowl at him. "Can you stop that!"

"Alaways be aware of your surrounding."

"Hey I'm not a ninja like you." He bark at me, I just gave him a blank look.

"If you want to know what his name is, it's Uryu. Get that in your head Strawberry." I told him. His face was fuming in rage. "Stop calling me Strawberry!"

"Oh hey, Akane and Ichigo." Orihime interrupted our fight. I listen their conversation as we walk to the Handicrafts Club. I conceal my chakra when we were going to find him. When we got there, the two of them peak inside the class searching Uryu, he was sitting at his desk reading a book. There were three other girls across him talking to each other.

"That him alright. I can't believed he really in the Home Handicap Club?" Ichigo sneer at him.

I saw a girl walk up to Uryu with a rip stuff animal and show it to him.

"Yeah you wait, look likes Michiru got a job for him." Orihime said.

"Like he's gonna sew it for her."

"Just wait and watch."

Uryu look at the stuff animal for a moment, he grab the stuff animal and threw it in the air. He pull out his sewing toll box. He took out a threat and needle, he catch the stuff animal and began sew at the rip stuff animal arm. He bite the threat and throw it to Michiru showing that he was finish.

"Hey it's look almost as good as new, thank you so much Uryu!" She hug the stuff animal to her chest.

"It's alright don't mention it. In fact don't talk to me anymore." He said to her coldly and sat back down to read his book.

"Um.. I see you later then." She said sadly to him and walk away.

I look at the way how he treated her like trash, just like everybody did back in my village. It made my blood boil for a bit, it not that I hate him it just reminded me what the village did to me along my ex-friends and Karin.

"Why would he do something so nice and say something so unkind." Orihime said sadly at the scene. Strawberry glare at him and answer to Orihime. "Because he's insane that's why."

I saw Ichigo begin to walk away but was stop at the question Orihime asked him.

"Do you and Uryu have some kind of problem?" She asked.

"Well you can say that. But it's nothing that I can't handle." He walk off. I look at Orihime who had sad face, I head pat on her head to reasure her. "Stop being sad and smile." Orhime look at me shocky.

"Okay Akane." She smile at me. I walk away to find Strawberry incase he did something stupid.

* * *

I found Strawberry following Uryu. So I just follow them. Until Uryu stop at the top off the stair. Everything was quiet until he spoke. "Do you intend to follow me all the way home Ichigo Kurosaki?" He glance behind him.

"I guess I was not sneaky as I as was, when did you notice me?" Ichigo ask him.

"By the time being you and Orihme saw me in class room, you been ducking in and shadow behind me every since."

"You forgot I was also there." I spoke up to behind them.

"Ah Akane Kuran is it?" He ask. I nod to him.

"I didn't even sense you that you were there. Beside you know what Ichigo is don't you?" I nod.

"And I know what you are a Quincy." His eyes widen in shock that I know what he is.

"How..." He was left speechless.

"I saw the whole thing between you and Ichigo last night."

"I didn't even sense your spiritual energy."

"That because I'm a ninja." I look at him emotionlessly at him, he's eyes meet mine. .

"Interesting..." He look at me.

"As for you Ichigo your spiritual energy is always leaking out, like a fool."

"Amateur stuff." Ichigi eyes widen, he glare at Uryu.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me it obvious that you lacking in the most basic ability to detect those around you with high spiritual energy. How else the fact that you can't explain you didn't even know my ware of existence until today." Uryu mock him.

"Yeah sorry about that. It just that I'm always been bad at remembering names and faces." Ichigo scowl at him.

"That not what I'm talking about. There a different between you and me. You first started at this school I sense a high spiritual energy. If you were any good you would of sense mine." Ichigo eyes widen in shock at the information he is hearing from Uryu.

"I even know the day in mid May you became a Soul Reaper and I know Rukia Kuchiki's true identity. And the day that Akane come to this school I didn't even sense her spiritual energy not even a single one."

Multiple white ribbon were suddenly shoot out from the ground underneath him.

"Spirit Ribbons!" Ichigo gasp in shock.

"For a change your right. Spirit Ribbon are the manifestation of spirit energy in the atmosphere and..." He disappear, next thing I know he was in front of Ichigo holding a red ribbon.

"What is that...?!" Ichigo gasp.

"This is your Spirit Ribbon." Uryu answer him, as he rip the the ribbon. "You didn't know that Soul Reapers Spirit Ribbons have different colors then normal one." He release the ribbon as it slowly disappear.

"Why don't we play a game Ichigo Kurosaki. Let have a duel in determined to let us know who is stronger the Quincy or the Soul Reaper. I'll show you how unnecessary Soul Reaper are in this world." I narrow my eyes at him. This not good.

* * *

At Urahara Store

"Alright practice duel! Rock, paper, scissors!" Jinta yelled as his hand form into a fist that represent roc and Ururu who has scissor.

"Rock win haha! This one for real"

The two play again, this time Ururu win.

"It look like you lose." Ururu said.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jinta scream in defeated. Ururu giggle at him and said. "I guess I get to chose for you Jinta, and I get to chose sweeping up."

"Oh no! Not so fast! You haven't won yet Ururu! I said it not over until you have 2 out of 3!"

"Hey you never said that before!Owweee" Ururu yelled in pain by Jinta **(I don't know what you call it. He put both of knuckle ono her forehead and I don't know the rest sorry)**

"Ow! Stop it!" She cried in pain.

"Oh quite your complaining Ururu! The rule are whatever I say it are!" He continue hurting Ururu, until hand grab him at the back of the shirt and lift him up. He look and found out the hand belong to Tessai. "Maybe you would like to try that technique on my head Jinta."

"Ow! Put me down! I was just trying to teach her rock, paper, scissor!" Jinta yell struggling to get down from Tessai who is 6'6 feet tall. Suddenly a leg kick him from behind, the leg's belong to Rukia. Everyone froze. He turn and saw Rukia crouching holding her feet.

"HuH? Oh hello there Mrs. Kuchiki, I didn't see you come in is there. Is something wrong with your foot." Rukia was kneeling down clutching her foot from the massive that she kick him. She felt like she was kick a Iron door.

"Never mind, Urahara?" She asked him.

Inside the shop

Urahara was fanning himself and turn around to greet Rukia. "Well isn't it my favourite costumer. What can I do for yo- ow?!" Rukia whack him as he fell to the ground.

She glare at him in anger. "Don't play innocent with me Urahara! I had to come here in person because I have been calling for days with major problem and you don't respond!"

Urahara sat up and rub his face at the spot where Rukia had whack him. "Oh sorry about that, it just that we had been really busy lately. But I was gonna call you today"

"Where your friends, you know that weird orange spiky hair dude and Akane? I don't see them." Jinta asked Rukia. Rukia remain quite.

"Ah I see he must have broke up with ya, can't really say I blame the guy. And where Akane? Is she like at that orange air guy place?" Jinta smirk.

"Cut her some slack Jinta and I think Akane is at Ichigo place."

Rukia look at him seriously. "It's serious I need information."

"About what?"

* * *

With Ichigo and Akane

"So where is this duel is suppose to take place?" Ichigo ask him.

"Right now." Uryu answer him. Ichigo scowl at him then yelled. "That idea is ridiculous!" He cross his arm. Uryu look at him coldly.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because it would be a wast of time and I got nothing to prove to you. I've never heard of Quincy before and I don't know what you had against Soul Reaper, but it's got nothing to do with me." Ichigo scowl.

"What a surprise. You're afraid to fight." Uryu mock him.

"Forget trying to go me into it, beside I'm not off the floor with you. Come on Akane let's go." The two walk away but stop at what Uryu said.

"Oh now I get it. You don't have permission. I forgot your Soul Reaper power came from Rukia. You actually just a subsitute Soul Reaper. That it probably means that own your own, you can't so much lift a finger. You had to have her permission to duel don't you." I grab Ichigo arm holding him back.

"We leaving." I tried to pull Ichigo, but he didn't move and glare at Uryu more.

"That does it."

_'This is getting dangerous.'_

* * *

With Rukia

Urahara, Rukia and Tessai were sitting on the mat as Urahara serve tea.

"A Quincy eh? I haven't heard that word in a long time." Urhara spoke.

"It has some kind of nostalfic ring to it, doesn't it? If I'm not mistaken it been 200 years since I heard anyone speak of Quicny." Tessai answer.

"Well who are they?" Rukia asked Urahara. Tessai got up to leave the room.

"Who were they you mean. The last of the Quincy became extinct century ago. The were once a clan specialised in killing Hollows. At there were one time, there were many of them scatter through out the world."

"So what happen?"

"Well I suppose we should begin of the beginning. The clan started out as a group of humans who has power like Ichigo sense the present of Hollow in the world and beganto to fight against them. The whole mission of the Quincys is to defeat Hollows just as it is for Soul Reaper like yourself. But there is a deeper vision between the two. It was a question whether the cleans Hollows or just kill them. Soul Reapers you know seek to purify the Hollows with their Zanpakuto and there by allow to pass over into the Soul Society. But the Quincy believe the Hollow only deserve destruction and sought to annihilate them. When you think about it there was a natural reaction, Hollows devour human souls that kills their friends and family. Why do they deserve the peace of Soul Society. The Quincy couldn't understand showing such mercy and eventually they began to hate the Soul Reapers for it. They were sure the only answer is to kill Hollows. They believe in doing so, they were avenging their fallen comrades. But then it was the same belief that eventually lead to their destruction."

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Akane

Uryu glare at Ichigo, as he had his smirk on. Akane look at the two blankly in her head she wanted to kill the stubborn Strawberry. _  
_

"Alright. If it a duel that you want, then it a duel what you get!" Ichigo reach inside his bag and pull out Korn. He start yelling at Ichigo. "It about time Ichigo!" Uryu raise an eyebrow at the talking stuff animal that name Korn.

"Why did you leave me in that stupid bag all day, are you trying to kill me?! I don't care what Rukia said, don't you ever do that to me again!" Kon then suddenly saw Akane right beside Ichigo. "Why hello there sexy. My name is Kon, what your." He greeted Akane. She just look at him blankly.

**'Is he flirting with you. If he is I'm gonna kill him! When I get out he is going to be sorry.' **Kuro scream blazing in anger that Korn was flirting with his sister like Akane.

Ichigo glare at Kon, at what he just call Akane. Feeling jealousy he glare at Korn even more, Korn shrunk back.

"What did you call her?" He growl at Kon.

"No-nothing!" Korn stutter.

"Good. Now cough it off." He demand

Realisation hit Kon. "Wait a sec! Forget what I said about the bag, you can put me back in ther-" He was cut of by Ichigo putting his hand inside Kon mouth taking a small green pill.

"Ah ha." Ichigo take the Soul pill rub it on his shirt to clean the saliva from Kon mouth before swallowing it. He jump out off his body and had his smirk on. "Kon, you better get back. I'm about to give mister Handicraft some stitches so!" He warn Kon. "Huh? I'll be over here." Kon got up and ran to the other side.

Akane pull out her glove tightening it. "Hey Strawberry, I got your back." Ichgo look at Akane in surprise.

"Thanks."

"So how does your little duel work. Tell me the rules and let get to it." Said the confident Ichigo.

Uryu smirk. "Hn."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Me: Man that was a lot of work until next time for A Hollow Ninja.**

**Kuro: Hn.**

**Me: We are going to see the three fight. Oh yeah! I'm bad at changing plot sorry for my mistake. I will not be updating for a while because I have assessment to do. Pray my reader pray for me. Same goes for fighting scene.**

**Kuro: (Whack me *ow*) Man up you idiot. Anyway pray for this idiot so she could finish her work then get back to work on this story. Make sure give her some flower, cause she is gonna die. ****Who are these two mysterious people they will be explain later. **


	6. Author note

**Author Note**

**I will not be updating for a while, I am so sorry. I also rewrite chapter 1 so Akane ins't OP (Over power). I will continue when I finish my work, please wait patiently. I will remove this note when I finish my work then update it. **


End file.
